Heretofore, locks for anti-theft doors mostly employ manual locking and unlocking and are complicated in structure, troublesome and inconvenient. Therefore, professionals in the art develop and produce a lock assembly which can be locked and unlocked automatically. Such lock generally comprises a bolt, an executing mechanism linked to the bolt, a motor bringing the execution mechanism into operation and a control circuit controlling the motor to work, wherein the control circuit controls the execution mechanism actuated by the motor, whereby the execution mechanism accomplishes locking or unlocking of the bolt. The operations of such lock are simple and quick. However, when the control circuit or execution mechanism of such lock assembly goes wrong, the lock cannot be duly repaired because professional repairers cannot reach the site timely or special component parts are lacked, whereupon the anti-theft doors cannot be locked or unlocked, thereby reducing security performance of the anti-theft door and causing great inconvenience to people's daily life. Although nowadays, some lock assemblys with a manual locking or unlocking function are available in the market, but such locks exhibit complicated structures, many components, inconvenient and troublesome manipulation and high costs.